


trainers Booth and Brennan want to fight!

by lizeeeee



Category: Bones (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>bones/pokémon silly crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	trainers Booth and Brennan want to fight!

progress gif  


I'm probably the only one interested in this pokémon+bones combination, but IT IS AWESOME. 

as for the pokémon chosen for them:  
*Marowak for Brennan ‘cause it’s the evolution (and thus more powerful, like her) of cubone, orfaned pokémon that carries around its mother skull and a bone. Accurate.  
*Arcanine for Booth because it is the evolution of growlithe, the pokémon used by the police in the poké-verse. 

I used the evolutions because I see them with powerful pokémon rather than with the cute first evolutions :3

 

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
